


Hurt Me and I'll Hurt You Back

by EmberandShadow



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Blood Kink, Fluffy Ending, Implied Sexual Content, Knife Play, M/M, Power Play, very mild s&m
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5999542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberandShadow/pseuds/EmberandShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ed takes a leap and finally acts on his feelings toward Oswald.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt Me and I'll Hurt You Back

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was originally a scene I had created after spending all day on the Nygmobblepot tag on Tumblr. Due to the sever lack of Nygmobblepot at the time I decided to write it all down and post it, thus creating my very first fanfiction.

It was dark. Laughter flitted around the table as the two boys ate. This was strange for Edward Nygma, he'd never shared something like this with anyone. Sure there was Kristen, but she was different, it was more difficult with her. But Ed had never imagined he'd be eating dinner with this man- the King of Gotham.

Oswald Cobblepot. What a name. What a _man._ Ed had never encountered anyone quite like _The Penguin_. He really was something special. And he brought out something in Ed that he'd never felt before. Not even with Miss Kringle. Ed wanted to push the boundaries with this man, see how far the Penguin would let him go. But he also didn't want to be rejected.

Oswald gets up to put his dishes away. _Always the proper gentleman._ Ed thinks to himself, getting up to wash his own dishes. It was quiet now, as the taller man comes up beside the shorter one. Ed rinses his dish and looks up to find the dishtowel hanging on the handle of the cupboard above Oswald's head.

Ed steps closer into the space of this small crime lord. And the Penguin stiffens. He stops in the rinsing of his own dish. Ed takes the dishtowel slowly, very slowly, thinking out all his actions and wondering if this is a good idea; what he's about to do. He decides to take the risk. He gently drops the dish he was holding and steps behind the Penguin, who gasps, and reaches his long arms around him to dry his wet dish.

"What do you think you're doing, _friend_?" His voice is threatening, trying to sound strong or intimidating but Ed can hear the waver in it.

"Drying off your dish." Ed says innocently, "What else would I be doing?" He smiles at the back of the Penguins head.

When the dish is dry instead of stepping back from the crime lord to put the dish away Ed opens the cupboard above his head and presses himself further against the smaller man, pushing the Penguin against the counter as a result. Oswald groans, which surprises both men and makes Ed almost drop the dish. Nygma places the dish in the cupboard and closes it, unsure what to do next.

But feeling a little more confident with the sound of Oswald's groan still echoing in his mind he decides to take another chance. With hands on either side of the crime lord Ed leans down and presses his lips against an exposed piece of the mans neck. The Penguin bites his tongue as to not let out another rather embarrassing noise. And against everything he tells his body he relaxes into Ed's kiss.

Ed is about to press another, deeper kiss into the man's neck when he suddenly spins around, butter knife in hand, and in an instant has it pressed to Ngma's neck. Ed smiles lightly, thinking back to the last time the Penguin had a knife pressed against his neck.

"Oh come on." Ed is testing the waters, unsure of where Oswald is at just yet. "You _liked_ it, you can't convince me otherwise." He grinds his hips against Oswald's and the Penguin falters.

Ed smiles wider. He slowly drags his hand up the Penguins arm, lightly caressing his hand before taking the knife from him and dropping it in the sink. Oswald is shaking. _Is he scared?_ Ed wonders. _Dear me. That won't do at all. He's not supposed to be scared._ Ed frowns.

"Don't be scared, my feathered friend." Ed whispers, taking the mans shoulders. He leans into his ear, "I don't want to scare you."

His hands drop from Oswald's shoulders and grip his hips. "Tell me to stop," He says as he dips his head into the crook of the Penguins neck, "And I will."

And he kisses him, softly, unsure if he'll be pushed away or not. He hopes not. He kisses him again, more confidently, sucking softly this time. The small moan he earns from Cobblepot excites Ed. He pulls back, looks him in his wide eyes.

"See." Ed smiles, his hands reaching up to undo the buttons of Oswald's suit jacket because he just _can't_ control himself anymore. He tears the Penguins suit jacket off as well as rips open the shirt that lies beneath. "You did like it."

And then he takes Oswald's head, teasing his hands through his hair, and pulls him roughly to his lips. Oswald groans, kissing him back, shaking hands rising up to undo the buttons of Ed's shirt. Ed wraps his arms around Oswald, pulling him closer. And then they're away from the counter and he's got Oswald Cobblepot pinned to the wall. He pulls back to look down at the beautiful man in his arms.

Ed attacks the Penguins neck again, biting and sucking, doing all that he can to draw out those beautiful moans from this _king_. And he receives them in an abundance. Nygma's hands travel down, lifting Cobblepot and pressing him more firmly against the wall. He needs more access to Oswald's beautiful skin, and this was the best way to do it. Ed's lips travel the expanse of Oswald's chest, nipping, kissing, sucking, and sometimes full on biting. And Ed quickly learns that the last one is what earns the most response from Cobblepot.

He does this until he can't, until he needs _more._ And then he grips the crime lord tightly and carries him to the bed, throwing him down roughly. But the Penguin has gained some confidence and with little struggle and maneuvering he ends up with Nygma lying beneath him. Nygma smiles widely.

"Okay." He says, "Do you're worst."

Cobblepot links their fingers as he leans down. His kisses are soft, sensual, and elicit an entirely different reaction from Nygma than he had expected. Where Ed's kisses were passionate and maybe a little bit aggressive and were laid only with the purpose of getting a response out of Oswald, the Penguins kisses arouse something deep within Nygma and nearly drives him over the edge. And there's something else laced in his kisses, something _emotional_.

"I wasn't scared." Oswald whispers, "And I'm not scared now."

Nygma laughs. "Weren't scared, huh? Why were you shaking?"

"Shut up." Oswald says as he grinds against Ed, kissing his neck and nibbling his ears.

Edward Nygma has never been in more pleasure than in this moment and he isn't sure he can handle it, but at the same time he wants more, wants to go _further._ And right now the soft, careful, loving nature of this penguin isn't working for him. But he doesn't just want more, he wants more _from him._ Quickly a plan forms in Ed's head.

He pushes the Penguin off him and spins them skillfully, pinning Cobblepot down easily. He captures his small hands in his larger one, using the other to grab the pocket knife that he'd offered to the very same man beneath him when he'd first arrived. Ed smiles and presses the blade against the Penguins neck.

"Are you scared now?" He asks, pressing the blade just a bit harder.

Oswald is fast. He wriggles his hands out of Ed's grasp and grabs the knife out of his hands, sitting up and taking a fistful of Nygma's hair, pulling his head back and pressing the blade against _his_ neck.

"Hurt me," Oswald whispers, "And I'll hurt you back.

Nygma smiles, pressing his neck softly into the blade, just enough to barely break skin. "Go on then."

Oswald's eyes widen as he realizes what he's asking. Ed takes his glasses off slowly and drops them softly on the floor. And when he speaks next he enunciates each word. "Hurt. Me."

The Penguin hesitates only for a moment before doing as he's told. He drags the knife across Nygma's chest, deep enough only to draw the smallest amount of blood. Ed grips Oswalds shoulders in response, his head falling back. And when he feels the Penguins tongue on his chest sucking up the blood he lets out the first of many very loud moans to be made throughout the night.

And then once more, the blade against his skin and Penguins tongue sucking up the blood. Ed knows exactly what he wants now, and he can't wait any longer. He takes the knife from Oswald's hands and throws it somewhere to the side. His hands bury themselves in Cobblepots hair as he nearly shoves his tongue down the mans throat. They lean back against the mattress and Ed moves on to Oswald's chin and continues down.

"Now what?" Oswald asks breathless.

"Now." Ed says as he reaches for Oswald's belt buckle, "Now it's my turn to hurt you."

***

Ed opens his eyes the next morning and finds himself using Oswald Cobblepot's stomach as a pillow. One of his hands is resting on his hip and he begins to draw circles there. His other hand is entwined with one of Oswald's. Oswald's other hand is playing with Ed's hair.

"Morning sleepyhead." Oswald uses the same words from their first real interaction.

Ed kisses Oswald's stomach softly in response.

The events of last night come back to Ed in parts. First the feelings. The pleasure, the pain, the need. And then the sounds. The moans, the screams, the gasps, the laughs, the groans. _Oh my._ Ed thinks, _what must the neighbors think?_ And as Ed takes in the man lying next to him- takes in all the bruises and love bites (literally love _bites)_ \- he starts to remember each individual thing they did. They were all over the apartment after the first time. And things weren't exactly _nice_. Ed had really done a number on the King of Gotham, he'd certainly left his mark.

Ed sits up in preparation to start his day. And that's when Cobblepot places a hand on his back, making him wince slightly. Then he remembers why. Images of Oswald digging his nails into his skin come back to him. As well as the strange feeling of pure ecstasy as the Penguins _claws_ raked down his back. Ed smiles and leans back into his feathered friend.

"What three words are said too much, yet not enough?" Ed asks, looking up at Oswald.

Oswald smiles as the answer comes to him, he leans down and shares a soft kiss with his enigmatic _riddler_.

Ed stands up quickly. "I'll make us tea."

"Hey Ed?" Oswald calls before Nygma can make it too far.

Ed looks back with small smile, "Yes?"

"I love you too." And Ed's smile spreads wider as he turns back around to go make their tea.

 

 

 


End file.
